fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank Police
The Tank Police are a heavily-armed law enforcement group from the Dominion manga created by Masamune Shirow. Overview In the early 22nd century, the Earth has been severely contaminated by bacterial gases, making it impossible for people to breathe outdoors without gas masks. In Newport City, Japan, criminal activity has raged out of control with violent crimes occurring every 36 seconds. With the police unable to manage such activity, the city's governing council set up a new force to tackle Newport's never-ending wave of crime, one equipped with military-grade hardware. The Tank Police Battalion is outfitted with an advanced line of armoured patrol tanks similar to those that would be found in any military setting. Though these tanks are meant for urban pacification, they maintain military-grade firepower, making them an extremely destructive force. As well as being severely over-armed for a police unit, the Tank Battalion's personnel are known to be extremely reckless in the way they deal with criminals. In a typical urban pursuit, they frequently cause more property damage than many of the thugs and terrorists they fight against. The manner in which they deal with prisoners is also considerably barbaric; battalion members have often set up baffling games involving live grenades as a means of terrorizing suspects into giving them information. Tank models * Standard Patrol Tank - The most common tank model in the Tank Police arsenal. These rugged machines drive on large, smooth spherical wheels as opposed to caterpillar treads in order to avoid damaging the streets they operate in. Their armour plating can withstand small ballistics with ease and their main cannons can fire a variety of different shells including concussive, armour-piercing and high-explosive. They are also equipped with 12mm machine-guns and smoke bombs. * Tiger-I Special - A monstrous tank formerly used by Tank Police captain Charles Brenten. This massive machine coud barely fit down any street in Newport City without causing some sort of damage. Its side cannons and radio antennas would scrape the faces of buildings and the Tiger's extreme weight would crack the road beneath it. If the Tiger-I wasn't properly positioned on even ground when it fired its main gun, the recoil would cause the machine to topple over. The Tiger-I was destroyed when rookie officer Leona Ozaki was forced to drive it in pursuit of the master criminal Buaku, but she ended up crashing into a large building which collapsed on top of the tank. * Bonaparte - A miniature tank custom-built by Leona Ozaki and Al'Cu Ad Solte from parts of the Tiger-I Special after it was destroyed. Named after legendary French dictator Napoleon Bonaparte, this tank may have been small, but it was also strong and faster than any other tank in the battalion. It ran on spiked treads that would tear up the road beneath it and even featured a mechanism that allowed it to jump over obstacles. Its armaments included a 10mm cannon that could fire adhesive shells to trap fleeing suspects, rubber bullets for riot control and also armour-piercing shells. It also sported smoke bombs and a vulkan cannon on its back that fired at an upward angle, making it useful against elevated or airborne targets. * Virgin Artillery Cannon - An enormous heavy-artillery platform that fires high-explosive shells. The recoil of its main cannon is so great that the Virgin must anchor itself to the ground before it fires, lest it tear itself apart. Members Category:Law Enforcement Category:Paramilitary Category:Masamune Shirow